Assassin
"You have but to whisper the name and pay the gold. He will be dead by week’s end." Advanced (Core) Killing for money is not unusual in the Old World. Soldiers and Mercenaries do it every day. Few sell swords achieve the Assassin’s level of lethality, however. These hired killers are expertly trained and deadly with a variety of weapons. Many also master the poisoner’s art. The best Assassins can dispatch their targets in a matter of seconds, leaving behind no evidence of their presence. Their services are much sought after by political and even religious bodies. Few Assassins care where the commissions come from. They only want a challenging mission and a fat purse for their fee. While most Assassins are loners, a rare few have organized into guilds. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Concealment, Disguise, Gossip, Perception, Prepare Poison, Scale Sheer Surface, Secret Signs (Thief ), Shadowing, Silent Move Talents: Quick Draw, Lightning Parry, Sharpshooter, Specialist Weapon Group (Entangling), Specialist Weapon Group (Parrying), Specialist Weapon Group (Throwing), Street Fighting, Streetwise, Swashbuckler Trappings: Net, 4 Throwing Knives, Grappling Hook, 10 yards of Rope, 1 dose of Poison (any) Career Entries Champion, Duelist, Judicial Champion, Outlaw Chief, Spy, Targeteer Career Exits Champion, Outlaw Chief, Rogue, Sergeant, Witch Hunter A Day in the Life The first thing an assassin does once he accepts a job is study the target. He wakes early and sets himself in a vantage point near the target’s home, finding a place where he can watch without drawing attention to himself. Many assassins have enough skills in a craft, so they can pretend to be cobblers, tinkers, or street-sweepers and work at such tasks as a cover. The assassin watches everything as he works, taking note of the people passing by, the entrances and exits from the target’s residence, and possible weak points in the target’s potential defense. Once the target emerges, the assassin shadows him, staying close enough to watch but far enough away that he won’t be noticed. He watches the target throughout the day, noting everywhere he goes and everyone he meets. Every activity is evaluated with an eye toward the job. Does the target lunch at a particular pub where his food could be poisoned? Does he take a shortcut through a dark alley where he could be stabbed unnoticed? Is he fond of touring the docks or the warehouses, where a carefully engineered “accident” might cause his demise? Whenever the target settles into a location, the assassin takes the opportunity to widen his scrutiny, examining every detail of the locale. He works out strategies to approach and exit each place unseen and unobstructed. A good assassin will study a subject for days, possibly weeks, before finally making his move. Affiliations Most assassins prefer to work alone – it is easier to kill alone than coordinate with others, and a solo assassin does not have to split his fee. That does not mean assassins work completely independently, however. In fact, most successful assassins have a wide support network. First, and most important, are their contacts. A good assassin is one whose true name and face are never known by the client, or by people in general. Assassins often create colourful working names to disguise their true identity, but someone still has to know who they really are (or at least how to reach them). A good, reliable contact can make an assassin’s life far easier, making first contact with potential clients and possibly handling the meetings altogether. Contacts get a share of each commission, so it is in their own best interest to get the assassin frequent work and substantial payments. Assassins rely heavily on their equipment, and for many that means they need someone to create or care for such tools. Since different assassins prefer different methods, this can mean an apothecary for poisons, a blacksmith for bladed weapons, a gunsmith for blackpowder weapons, or several other skilled craftsmen. The ideal equipper is not only talented but discreet. Some assassins work in a guild, though this is usually only in the largest cities. The guild’s three principle functions are as a contact point, an equipping station, and a staging area. The third is crucial – assassins report each job they accept and a guild officer makes sure there areno overlaps or complications. This allows the assassin to work more freely, knowing he will not have direct competition once a job has been assigned. He also knows he has a place he can go to if he needs additional resources, more information, or a safe place to hide.